Show Me Yours
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Edward and Jasper decide to spice up their sex life with a little online fun, but you never really know who's watching...


**Title: Show Me Yours  
****Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
****Word Count: 5,711  
****Rating: M  
****Summary: Edward and Jasper decide to spice up their sex life with a  
****little online fun, but you never really know who's watching...**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

'Fuck yes," I grunt, flat on my back in bed as my boy rides me. He's bouncing hard enough in my lap to make his firm cock slap against his belly. Bracing his weight on my chest with his hands, his head is thrown back, eyes closed and jaw slack as he whimpers.

"So beautiful when you ride me, baby," I groan, sliding my hands up his body, lightly strumming his nipples with my thumbs.

Sweat beads on his heated flesh, trickling down his cheeks to drip from his chin.

"You okay?" I ask. "Need to switch?" He's always so enthusiastic in bed, but he wears himself out way too fucking fast. The fact that he just returned from a run before I dragged him into bed means his stamina is completely zapped.

Finally opening his eyes, he bites his lip. "Yeah. I'm about to fall over. Sorry," he pants.

"Don't be, darlin'."

Pushing myself up off the mattress, I capture his cherry red lips in a wet kiss as he groans into my mouth before gingerly disengaging himself from my lap. He falls onto his back with an "oof!" and closes his eyes. I'm immediately hovering over his glistening body and lean in to graze my teeth against his neck as he arches his back, offering himself to me.

"I love you," I murmur as I thrust my length inside of him.

He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me hard as I begin to thrust rigorously.

"Love you," he gasps, "so fucking much."

I pull away from his mouth to drag my lips across his jaw, continuing to fuck my beautiful boy. "Now," I whisper, "smile for the camera."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Two months earlier..._

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward asks, looking over my shoulder.

I jump because I had no idea that he even returned to the apartment, and I flush with embarrassment as I realize he just caught me on xxxshowmeyours(dot)com.

_Busted._

"Well, well, well," he snickers. "Aren't _you_ the little voyeur?"

"Sometimes, it's better than scripted porn, so go to hell, Ed," I grumble, pushing him away.

He stumbles backwards, laughing. "Hey, I'm not hatin'. I'm intrigued, actually. Lemme see."

I had quickly minimized the screen in my panic when Edward made his appearance known, and I bring it back up just as fast. Just in time, too.

The boy I had been watching now has his shirt pulled up to his neck, showing off his chiseled abs. His skin is a warm brown, his hardened nipples a fraction darker. I bite my lip as I watch his hand smooth down his belly to his belt, unfastening the buckle one-handed while his other hand keeps his shirt pulled up.

"Nice," Edward praises, crouching down next to my desk chair.

"I know," I agree. "You can't see his face in the frame, but he's adorable; the picture of innocence."

Innocence, right up until he frees his erection from his lime green briefs.

"Holy shit – now _that_ is nice!" Edward gasps.

"Mmmhmm." My hand absently moves down to my own hardening cock in my jeans, pressing down with the heel of my palm. It hardens even more when I hear a sweet whimper from the boy on the screen, as his hand slowly strokes his length.

Edward snickers as he leans in to reach the keyboard.

_MajorWhitcock: Looks like my boyfriend is about to do the same thing you're doing ;)_

"Oh, fuck you," I scoff. "He didn't have to know that."

He snickers again and turns to kiss me.

Turning my attention back to the boy on my laptop screen, I'm disappointed to see that he's no longer touching himself. My heart catches in my throat when I see a new line in the chat directed at me, though.

_LaPushItIn:_ _Major...can I see? _

Edward lets loose a guffaw of laughter, clapping his hands and falling backwards on the floor onto his butt.

"Look what you did," I hiss, turning to look at Edward on the floor. "Now what?"

My head snaps back forward when I hear a ping.

_LaPushItIn:_ _Private chat? I wanna see ;)_

"Um...fuck. Nice going, baby! Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Tell him I don't have a webcam?"

Wiping tears from his eyes, Edward chuckles and points to the little camera eye at the top of my screen. "Didn't your Mama tell you not to lie? You do so."

"I know that," I groan.

"So? Hot cock wants to see, so let him see." Leaning forward, he brings up the camera program and clicks to open the viewer. "Voila! Lookee there."

My bewildered expression is up on the screen, with the top of Edward's head at the bottom. I'm silent for a moment before I chuckle. "Now, _that's _a nice view!"

Edward's eyes flit up into view as he looks at the computer. "Indeed," he says with a grin. I watch him quickly type something on the keyboard before he murmurs. "Just sent him an invite. I hope I did it right."

"Are you fucking serious?"

Apparently so, since a new screen pops up with none other than LaPushItIn waving and grinning.

"Well fuck me, you weren't kidding. He _is_ adorable."

With a wicked grin, the boy sits back in his seat and purrs, "Why, thank you."

"Holy shit, he can hear me!" Edward squawks, pulling away from the computer.

"Yes, I can," he says, pulling his cock back out of briefs, slowly stroking. "Now, I wanna see you, too."

Technically, I'm not on a stage, but I've got a wicked case of stage fright right now, and I may have begun hyperventilating. I'm not sure.

"Awww, what's wrong blondie?" the boy coos. "No need to be nervous. I bet you have a pretty cock." Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he licks it a couple times as his shaggy black hair falls into his eyes.

"Oh, he does," Edward replies drawing close to me to place an open-mouthed kiss on my neck.

"Mmm," the boy hums as he starts to stroke himself again. "You gonna help him out, handsome?"

"Now, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," Edward murmurs, continuing to kiss my neck as his hand moves down to my belt.

My breathing slows to heavy panting as I keep my eyes trained on the video while Edward opens my pants. I pull my shirt up away from his hands, giving him room to work as he reaches in my boxers and caresses me beneath the fabric.

"So fucking hot," the boy grunts as his hand speeds up.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I arch my back and groan, my cock completely hard in Edward's hand as he nuzzles the skin at my jaw.

"Love how you're so hard for me, baby," Edward says, loud enough for the boy to hear him. A loud groan from my laptop assures that he was successful.

"Take his shirt off?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Edward releases me to grasp the hem of my t-shirt and peel it off my body.

"Mmm...gorgeous," he hums.

Emboldened by his appreciation, I turn to face Edward and capture his lips with mine. His mouth opens to me with a loud groan as my tongue slips inside, and I chuckle at the taste of root beer on his tongue.

Keeping his eyes on me, Edward asks, "You wanna watch me jack him off, or suck him?" I bite my lip as I wait for his answer.

The boy has his other hand tugging his balls as he pulls back his stroking hand to wet it again with his tongue. "Oh, God...suck him," he whimpers.

Edward presses his forehead against mine and murmurs, "You want him to watch me suck your cock, baby?

"Fuck, yes," I growl.

And with that, a video exhibitionist is born.

LaPushItIn hasn't been logged in often, or rather, logged in as often as we'd like, so Edward and I find ourselves scanning chat rooms, looking for voyeurs. It has become downright Pavlovian whenever someone types the words "private chat?" in a public chat room – instahard-on. One time, we get a ping from Ruxxxpin, a big dude with sick muscles and a sweet baby face. Not three minutes into the chat, he asks, _What's a guy gotta do to see the redhead get fucked?_

Edward's answer? "Ask nicely."

Ruxxxpin even says "please" and adds a sweet pout.

Who are we to deny him?

Of course, it takes some maneuvering to line up the laptop with a good view of the bed. Big boy Ruxxxpin doesn't mind giving us direction one bit, before or after we get the webcam lined up. He expresses his gratitude with a loud, growling orgasm as I have Edward on all fours screaming out his own.

We quickly become addicted, getting off on how others get off watching us; it was surreal. While making love to Edward had always been a rush, it's even more so in front of the camera, especially when only one person is watching, and we can hear their voices through the laptop speakers. Although, with a public chat room, and a couple dozen voyeurs, going back and reading viewer comments in chat provides for some interesting pillow talk.

It's been a couple weeks since we last spent some virtual time with LaPushItIn. The last time, I walked in on Edward jerking off for him, and he didn't realize I had returned home. He was clearly on the brink, furiously stroking his hard cock, whimpering with his bottom lip pinned between his teeth. As stealthy as I could manage, I tiptoed up behind him, and had to stifle a laugh as the dark haired boy on screen seemed to notice my appearance, chuckling softly as he worked his erection with one hand and teased a nipple with the other. Leaning in close to Edward's ear, I whispered, "boo!". His entire body bucked as he cried out, shooting white ribbons of cum onto his belly. Once he recovered from his fright and his orgasm, he pushed back in his chair, dropped to his knees to suck me off. My boy was a fucking pro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Present Day..._

That last time with LaPushItIn was a little bit out of the ordinary for us, one of us playing with someone online without the other being home. It's not like we have some kind of agreement to that effect, but we find that it's a much more enjoyable experience to share together.

That being said, I feel just a little bit off today, logged on to the site while Edward's out for a run. Knowing that he will be home any moment, though, makes me horny as fuck, and I consider my options for all of two seconds, deciding that it will be even better if he walks in on me.

A loud groan escapes me when I see that our sweet, dark-haired, playmate is logged on as well.

_Hell, yes!_

**?POV**

_Huffington Post_? Checked it five minutes ago.

_Perez Hilton_? Nothing new since this morning...stupid Sundays.

_Facebook_? Do I really need to know that "Mike Newton is really, really hot...and he's not just talking about the weather." No. No, I do not.

After scrolling through my other favorite sites and coming up empty, I decide to check through the browser's history to see if anything interesting pops up. My eyes land on a website that I haven't seen before. I check the date and realize Seth must have been on it, since it coincides when he was here pet-sitting for me. Curiosity gets the better of me and I click on it, wondering what I'll find.

As soon as the page loads, my screen is filled with naked guys...tons of them. There is cock everywhere and I'm not quite sure where to look at first. I try to look through the toned abs, grinning faces and rock hard dicks to the words on the site.

_**xxxshowmeyours(dot)com:**__ Live. Hot. Cock. _

Oh. Apparently this is a website where you can hook up your webcam and live chat with gay men.

_Interesting..._

My attention piqued, I begin clicking through various profiles set off to the side under "favorites." Clearly this is a site that Seth visits often and he's still logged in. A little green dot next to the profile name lets me know if they're actually online and and available to video chat. Many of the men are attractive, boasting hot bodies and large, hard cocks in their various pictures. Then, I stumble across a rather interesting profile. Instead of just one person, the profile picture that pops up for MajorWhitcock shows two guys, sitting in a rather compromising position. Despite having most of their clothes on, it's clear what they're about to do. I look over the rest of their profile and am intrigued by what I find.

They're in a relationship and just like showing off for the camera. They'll try anything once, but are firmly in the cock-only camp, claiming that girls have cooties. I can't help but laugh, and find myself eagerly scrolling their profile for more information. The rest of their profile is a mix of fuckhot teasing and corny jokes, but I can't seem to peel my eyes away from their pictures. None of the pictures show them completely naked, which just fuels my curiosity.

I flip through their pictures until I land on one that causes me to pause. It's unlike any of the pictures I've seen on this site so far. They're both shirtless, and you can clearly see their deliciously toned stomachs, but that's not what makes the photo so incredible. With most of the pictures on this site, the guy is staring directly at me, as if challenging me to click on their profile. But these two...they clearly only have eyes for each other. They're facing each other in a loose embrace, gazes saved only for the one in front of them. The beautiful boy with the messy, reddish hair has his hand cupping the taller guy's cheek. His lips are parted as if he's whispering something special just for his boyfriend's ears, and it's not hard to imagine they're words of love.

Of course, then...as I scan the rest of the picture, they're both sporting rock hard boners, which are brushing up against each other through their loose fitting shorts.

_Yum. _

Before I know what I'm doing, I find myself clicking on the little "Chat Live Now!" button next to their screen name. In a moment of panic, I realize that I'm trolling a gay video sex site, and that is totally _not_ my thing. I go to shut down the chat box that had popped up, yet before I can X out, a ping sounds, indicating that somebody started typing.

_Oh Fuck! _

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I need to know what MajorWhitcock wrote me before closing down the site.  
_  
MajorWhitcock: Hey, hot stuff! Long time no see ;) _

Holy shit, they've spoken with Seth before? I know what I'm about to do is wrong, but it's been a long day, I'm stressed up to my eyeballs at work, and I could use a good fucking. Since that's not going to be happening any time soon, maybe I can just make do with some hands-on action while watching two fuckhot boys get it on. No harm in that, right? With a shaky hand, I type in a response.  
_  
LaPushItIn: Yeah, I've been busy with shit. Missed you beautiful boys, though. _

I can't believe I'm pretending to be Seth. I'm going to hell. I chew on my bottom lip, nervously waiting for a response. After a few minutes, I finally hear a ping, and my heart speeds up in anticipation of what it might say.  
_  
MajorWhitcock: Turn your camera on, sexy.  
_  
_Fuck. _I didn't think this far ahead. If I turn the camera on, they'll clearly see that I am _not_ Seth, and they're going to wonder what the fuck is up. Thinking quick, I do the only thing I can think of.  
_  
LaPushItIn: Damn camera is broken :( Turn yours on? _

Not only am I going to hell now, but they've reserved a special room just for me and other evil people, like those bitches at the DMV.  
_  
MajorWhitcock: Thought you'd never ask.  
_  
And just like that, the pearly gates open as a video screen pops up into the chat, and I almost expect a choir of naughty angels to begin stroking their...harps. At first there's nothing on the screen, just a white wall, but a hand shoots out and adjusts it, bringing into focus one of the hottest guys I've seen in a while. It's one of the two boys in the profile picture and damn, is he fine. I lick my lips as I stare at his toned body. He's not wearing a shirt and has nicely defined abs that end in the perfect v-shape. Scooting closer I see a sprinkling of dark blond hair that starts right below his belly button and travels lower, disappearing beneath a pair of low riding cargo shorts.

I watch, completely fascinated, as he leans forward to fiddle with something on the computer. Golden ringlets fall into his face and when he pushes them back, I find myself staring into the most hypnotizing baby blue eyes imaginable. He's clean shaven, showing off a strong jaw and beautifully full, red lips. I bite the bottom of my own, thinking about what Seth has seen that mouth do. I'm so transfixed by his gorgeous face that I don't realize he's typing.

__

MajorWhitcock: You there?

_LaPushItIn: I'm here. Sorry. Mic seems to be busted too. Not sure what happened. :/ _

I wonder if my lack of camera and microphone will cause him to leave, but I see him shrug and despite the tiny frown marring his beautiful features, he seems okay with it. He leans over and thankfully, the frown is quickly replaced by a smile. I hear a click and then some static, before his voice rings through my computer.

"Mine still works," he says with a cheeky grin, and his slight southern accent seeps through into his words.  
_  
LaPushItIn: Mmm...love that beautiful voice._

He smirks at my compliment and sits back, rubbing his hand up and down his hard chest, teasing me each time his fingers dip a bit lower toward his shorts. My own fingers instinctively travel downward as I watch him run a finger between his stomach and the waistband of his boxers.  
_  
LaPushItIn: More... _

It's the only thing I can think of typing without coming across as a total creeper. I've never done this before, and despite the fact that he thinks I'm Seth, I still can't just ask him to pull it out and start tugging himself.

"You want more? Like this?" he asks as his hands start to unbutton the lone button on his shorts.

His hand plunges beneath the layers of clothes and he lets out a groan as I watch the muscles in his arm flex as he grips himself firmly.  
_  
LaPushItIn: Yes, like that. Can I...can I see?_

I wait nervously to see his reaction. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he slowly unzips his pants before palming his rock hard cock through the thin cotton of his boxers.

"Shy tonight?" he asks with a laugh, and I remember I'm typing to him under Seth's account.

Seth...who doesn't have a shy bone...or boner...in his body. I try to channel my best friend when writing my response.  
_  
LaPushItIn: Fleeting moment. Now whip it out. _

I don't need to ask him twice. Within seconds, his hand pushes his boxers down around his hips and his thick, hard cock springs out, slapping him in the stomach. I literally lick my lips at the sight, and stifle a groan as he grabs some lube from next to the computer and squirts some on his hand. He begins to glide his hand over his cock lightly, just teasing the head for a second before gripping himself harder. His head falls backward and his eyes flutter closed as he proceeds to fuck his hand. I watch as the almost purple tinged head of his throbbing dick peeks out of the top of his fist with each thrust. His fingers strain as he grips himself tighter, his hips coming off the seat to meet the furious pace of his hand.

The noises coming out of his mouth are insanely hot...a mixture of moans and sighs, and the occasional "fuck!" I find myself leaning closer and closer to the screen, and while I really want to take matters into my own hand, I should probably give him some encouragement so he doesn't think I've checked out on him.  
_  
LaPushItIn: That's so hot...you're so hot..._

I can hear my message ping through his microphone and it startles the beautiful boy on the screen. His eyelids open and he looks at the screen, a lazy grin sliding over his face.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," he says with a smirk. "Too bad I can't see your hot body and that delicious cock of yours..."

I blush at his words, even though the compliment is meant for Seth and not me. It never hurts for somebody to say you have a hot body. I watch as he slowly strokes his dick, not quite so firmly...just enough to keep himself perfectly hard.  
_  
LaPushItIn: I wish you could see me now. You're making me flushed...all over. ;)_

Before I'm able to try my hand at some typed out cyber sex, I hear a noise come through the screen. I look up and see a door opening.

"Hey Jay, I'm back..."

While the guy that just burst in checks out the scene in front of him, I take my time, checking _him_ out. His hair is dark with sweat and is plastered to his head in the most "just-been-fucked" sort of way. The t-shirt he's wearing is soaked through and stuck to his body, showing off his tight physique, ruddy cheeks covered in stubble, gleaming green eyes, and a sly grin make up his fuckhot face.

"Hey E," replies my beautiful boy with a wink, as he continues to stroke himself. "Care to join me?"

Now I at least know their names, kind of. I wait along with Jay to see what E's answer will be. Suddenly I grow bold and type something in.  
_  
LaPushItIn: Join him. Now._

And then because my mama taught me some manners, I add a bit more.

_LaPushItIn: Please._

Hearing the pings from the computer, they both look over to see what I've written. Jay chuckles and raises his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You in, babe?"

"Are you in?" E retorts, quirking an eyebrow back.

"I will be in a minute," Jay slings back before grabbing E by his sweaty shirt and kissing the fuck out of him.

I watch as they kiss each other, hands grasping and groping all over. Before I know it, E has his shirt off, and his toned chest is glistening with sweat. This apparently excites Jay as well, since he licks his lips and dives in, drawing his tongue flat across E's nipple before closing his mouth over it and sucking hard. E throws his head back, chanting "More, more, more."

I agree and debate whether or not to send a message requesting the same. However, the two of them seem completely into each other, as E threads his hands through Jay's golden curls and Jay works E's other nipple. I doubt they'd even notice if I did anything. Instead of bothering them, I watch in awe as Jay begins to slowly pull down E's shorts, dragging his hands all over his body as he does so.

My own hands instinctively go further south, as I need to feel friction of my own. Jay is still sitting, his cock so hard, it's leaking from the tip. Once Jay has E's shorts off, E bends over and runs his thumb over the swollen head of Jay's dick, bringing his wet finger up to his mouth, sucking it clean.  
_  
So. Fucking. Hot. _

My own hand is quick at work down below, moving up and down over my jeans. The friction of the firm material actually feels really good against my skin. As I work on myself, I watch the boys work on each other. E is standing back up and I can see his hard cock straining against his boxer briefs. Before peeling them off, Jay leans forward and nuzzles E's dick through his briefs, breathing hot air against it. E sighs and his voice fills up the room. Finally Jay pulls his briefs down and E's cock is proudly on display. Unlike Jay's relatively straight cock, E's curves to the left, but looks just as long and thick as his partner's.

Jay puts two hands on E's ass and pulls him closer, lining up E's cock with his mouth. Right before he's about to go down on him, he stops, smirks at the camera and talks directly towards me.

"Like what you're seeing?"

I gulp. My now shaky fingers do their best to type out a message before going back to making myself feel good. I even run them over my nipples before going to where I need them more.

_LaPushItIn: Yes. God, yes. More please. I want to see you do more._

Jay quickly reads my response before giving me a wink. Then he turns his attention back to E and plunges his mouth over E's cock. I watch as Jay takes E all the way down. Jay's face is pressed up against E's neatly trimmed pubes, and I can only imagine how fucking hot and manly he must smell right now. I let out a groan of my own, which mimics the one E just let out of his mouth.

He continues to groan as Jay expertly sucks his cock. Jay alternates between plunging all the way down and slowly pulling up, licking around the head and then engulfing him to the base again. His hand pulls at E's balls, fondling them and tugging them, causing a string of curse words to spill from E's mouth. E's breathing picks up and his cheeks flush as his chest rises and falls. His hands are now in Jay's hair, helping work his mouth up and down. I can tell E's close and it's so fucking hot to watch. By this point, I'm bucking my own hips quickly, and am so close as well, so when Jay suddenly pops off with a load noise, I'm taken aback.

"You're going to cum with me in you," Jay growls, looking up at E who just nods excitedly.

Reaching over for the lube he had used on himself before, Jay preps E carefully, first sliding in one finger, and then two, pumping them in and out as he slowly strokes E's cock.

"Unf, just like that babe, yes!" calls out E, as he sweetly strokes Jay's cheek. "I'm ready, babe. I want you inside of me. I want to ride you."

Jay doesn't need to be told twice and after placing a kiss to the head of E's cock, he stands up, shedding the rest of his clothes. They move to the bed, but the view is skewed, and I can't quite see them from this angle. Hoping they'll hear the ping of the chat, I quickly type something in.

_LaPushItIn: If I'm gonna get off as well, I need to see the entire show, boys. Move the camera, please?_

Thankfully, E hears the noise and he readjusts the camera, offering me a close up view of his cock. It's glistening from Jay's mouth and I wish I could reach out and touch it myself. Too soon, he backs away from the camera and goes to the bed, where Jay is sitting up against the headboard, a condom already covering his dick. E crawls onto the bed and stalks toward Jay on all fours. He leans forward and kisses him sweetly before sitting back onto Jay's waiting cock. He slowly lowers himself down until he's completely filled, and lets out a whimper as his ass falls flush with Jay's hips.

Jay scoots down and sits up slightly, his hands coming around to caress E's back. E starts off slow, but quickly picks up his pace and soon he's bouncing up and down on top of Jay, keeping his hands on Jay's chest to steady himself.

"Fuck yes," grunts Jay and he falls onto his back as E rides him hard. "So beautiful when you ride me, baby."

I couldn't agree more. I'm panting myself, watching these two beautiful boys fuck. With my pants still on, I'm basically fucking my own hand, thrusting my hips in time with Jay. My other hands travels up, pinching a sensitive nipple, making my toes curl. In my own haze, I somehow have missed that the boys changed positions and I try to focus on what's happening in front of me. Now E is on his back, spread eagle, and Jay is inside of him thrusting away. Jay leans over and whispers something to E, but I can't quite hear him. Whatever he says must be sweet, because E's face lights up with pure adoration and love.

I close my eyes for a second, because I'm on the brink, but I can still hear the slap of skin against skin and the sighs, moans and whispered "Fucks!" coming from the boys. My breathing speeds up and I feel the burst of warmth in the pit of my belly struggling to get out. I give one more look at the screen and the sight of the two boys writhing and moving together sends me over the edge and I'm cumming harder than I have in weeks.

I struggle to not fall apart completely, eager to watch these two boys go over the edge themselves. I don't have to wait long, thankfully. Soon, Jay's eyes squeeze shut as he thrusts harder and harder into E.

"Fuck, Fuck. So close...so fucking close!" he shouts.

"Me...too..." grunts out E, and I notice he's stroking his cock furiously.

Seconds later Jay growls out and slumps over E, clearly spent. E strokes his cock a few more times and then streams of white jizz coat his stomach as he throws his head back against the bed. Jay grabs a few tissues from a side table and wipes his man down before slowly pulling out and tossing the condom. Then he crawls back up E and kisses him on the cheek.

"Love you," he murmurs as his thumb traces E's jaw.

"Love you too, babe," replies E as he he gazes into Jay's eyes.

All of a sudden I feel like I'm intruding on too intimate of a moment, despite having just gotten off to the two of them fucking. This...this tender, quiet moment...it seems too private for me to be watching. I type a quick thanks and goodbye, and close out of the program. After a long, hot shower, I toss on a pair of clean pajamas and head to bed, images of two gorgeous boys floating through my mind as I fall asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, I wake up refreshed and energized. It's amazing what a good orgasm before bed can do for a person. I'm able to get out the door and make it through a day of work without wanting to kill somebody, which is a nice change for once. On my way home, I decide to treat myself to some Pad Thai from my favorite restaurant. I get it to go, and by the time I'm making my way up the steps to my apartment complex, my mouth is watering at the spicy smells coming from the brown paper bag in my hand. After getting the mail, I realize that my hands are too full to open the door, and I struggle to keep everything balanced as I try to find my keys.

"Here, allow me," comes a familiar voice from behind me.

With the large to-go bag perched up high, I can't quite see the person who reaches forward and opens the door for me. Somebody else follows him and they pass by and I follow them into the building. After rearranging the things that I'm carrying, I peer up and my mouth drops open at the sight in front of me. A familiar head of blond curls and an equally familiar shock of messy red hair tops the faces that permeated my dreams last night. Before I'm able to recover, or even attempt to speak, one of them does so first.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, and this is my boyfriend Edward. We just moved in to 5C last week."

Jasper sticks his hand out for me to shake, and I'm glad that I'm holding a bunch of stuff, otherwise he would notice how incredibly jittery my own hand would be. I want nothing more than to touch his hand. The hand that I had just watched last night stroking a rather delectable cock. The same hand whose fingers that found their way into E...I mean, Edward's...asshole.

Jasper realizes that I can't quite shake his hands and laughs it off.

"And you are...?" he trails off, reminding me that I have yet to speak.

A smile spreads across my face and I wonder if this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."


End file.
